1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a powder operated tool and, more particularly, to a tool having a removable and reusable cartridge holder and ram rear end receiver.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,189, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an explosively-operated tool. A disposable cartridge is used with the tool. The cartridge has a case, a powder cell, a powder cell bushing and a piston. The bushing holds the powder cell. After firing, the piston might extend out of the front of the casing making the casing hard to remove from the tool. In addition, the piston must be removed to remove the spent powder cell and insert a new powder cell, and the piston replaced in the casing before the assembly can be reused in a tool. This can be time consuming.
A similar cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,485 which is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In this patent a plastic bushing holds the powder cell. The bushing deforms after firing. After firing this conventional assembly in a tool, the entire assembly is removed from the tool. A removal tool is required to remove the bushing and spent powder cell such that the casing can be reused. After firing, the piston might extend out of the front of the casing making the casing hard to remove from the tool. In addition, the piston must be removed to remove the spent powder cell and bushing and insert a new powder cell and bushing, and the piston replaced in the casing before the assembly can be reused in a tool. This can be time consuming.
There is a desire to provide a system for use in an explosively-operated tool which can removably hold a cartridge or powder cell, such that the spent or used cartridge can be easily removed and the casing be reused with a new cartridge or powder cell.